


The Acolytes

by MixedWords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Male Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedWords/pseuds/MixedWords
Summary: In the dark abyss of Tulak Hord's tomb two would-be Sith wage battle in wits, banter and finally carnal delight. But will their growing relationship stand the chaos of the very code of the Sith?
Kudos: 8





	The Acolytes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this is just a snippet of what I plan to do in the future. A little test honestly. This was a writing exercise to help improve my writing skills, however, as I continued to write it I became rather attached to the idea of making this a series. As of such, this will become a series in the future! Keep an eye out. Ah! It should be noted that while this was written entirely by myself, I had some help from my loving girlfriend - Sweatandwoe, who actually owns the character, Annalisa. If you want just sex, jump to chapter 2! And I apologise for my formating, I'm not quite used to the format on this website~ Again, any advice and good criticism and feedback is wanted and appreciated!

In the darkness of the tomb, I watched her with interest. There had been many times this scenario had played out. Annalisa engrossed in her examination of the ancient and unknown, me lurking in the shadows and slaying all who ventured close. The trick was to kill them quickly, to have the life fade from their eyes before a guttural scream could announce their departure from the living. Protect, kill and remain in the darkness—an easy task when the one you were protecting was so occupied.

  
As I redrew the plasma blade from my victim's throat, I caught the corpse with the force, suspending it in mid-air before willing it to move out of view. Somewhere deep within the tombs dark places where the creatures still skittered. Those monsters were fed well, and most had the common sense enough to not bite the hand that so generously fed them. Yes, I admit. I dumped the bodies of acolytes and apprentices alike here many times since my arrival on Korriban. If not here then it was either the darker tomb of Naga Sadow, which were filled less with flying beasts and tukata but would-be sith wishing to test themselves. Would-be sith like Annalisa.

  
With precise movements, I made my way back and perched up high on the metallic scaffolding that ran around this room. Hidden away by the force, I watched—Annalisa with her long red hair, pale skin and unnaturally striking eyes. The silver to my gold - I would say if I was more poetic. Beneath that robe of hers was a body that pleased me. Annalisa had curves and plentifulness that made up for her lack of height. Something that would have her bottom lip stiffen if I said it to her face. Not something I'd do. Upsetting Ann would make my life harder, or worse yet, our deal of casual...engagement, may end up in the dust. Petite, proud, intelligent and aggressive - I liked that.

  
"When are you going to come out of the shadows and into the open, Miztli? We've been through this before." Out came her voice, and those eyes were searching out in the darkness until they reached my spot. She could sense me if only a little, that’s all it took. I saw no reason to keep up appearances now that Annalisa knew I was here. The force field around me dropped in an instant as I jumped down onto the ground, kicking up dust on landing.

  
"You wouldn't have known I was there if you weren't searching for me," I purred—my lips in a smug little grin as I met her gaze. "Beyond that, you know it's my job to watch rather than intervene."

  
"And is that why there are more dead men now being torn apart deeper in the catacomb?" Annalisa fired back. She brought a hand to rest on my chest, before slightly pushing as if in jest.

  
"That was for me, rather than you," I muttered, before gesturing towards the giant prism before us. "And this," I remarked, "Is all you." This archaic piece of technology, this library of old. A whole lot of bantha shit. Those better than us - or instead presumed so - would be fighting over its contents like the beasts down below. Whatever was within, I didn't care. But my 'betters' cared. Therefore by fate, I was bound to want the success of its contents revealed. "Have you any idea on how to open this thing?" Eyes were all on it now, rather than where I'd prefer them to be. "It's been locked for a thousand years. No one has managed to free the Holocron." Troubling. I could tell my words had hit a sore spot as Ann had become tense in that way that made me even more aware of my attraction to her. Even when on the cusps of anger or irritation, Ann drew me in.

  
"I'm not leaving this place without it, Miztli. You know that. I return without that Holocron, and I die." So matter of fact, so determined. That pulse of want was back again, as it had done repeatedly when we crossed paths. What were the odds that she'd allow me to take her once more, like in the Sith academy when we finally became bored with literature and ancient history? "Pay attention, Miztli." Her words came out sharp, drawing me out of my lustful thoughts.

  
"You have my attention."

  
"But it's the wrong kind of attention. I want your wisdom and your body to remain on the task at hand, not on your cock."

  
"You wound me, Ann. Sweet, sweet Ann. My mind was on your health and your success, not on what happened a week ago."

  
"Hmph," she scoffed, but the smile was there. I saw the twinkle in her eye and that coy little grin.

  
"When I free this Holocron there will be a time for celebration, I suppose. And maybe I owe you something for keeping the others at bay, no?" Annalisa reached out to me again, her hand touching the dark fabric of my robes. "I'd like to see those muscles of yours hard at work again. Or that look of concentration on your face when you try to control yourself." Her words were like honey, but her touch was electrifying. The dance of small little arches of electricity ran like tendrils over elegant fingers.

  
"Blood and discovery first, then comes the passion?" I queried, knowing full well that the order was always the same.

  
"Tit-for-tat, my dark warrior. You help me, and I help you."

  
“Tempting, tempting…if you were to die then my master would be upset for a while. Bothersome, irritating. And I would be without my comrade in witty comments and sharp tongue lashings. Would be rather boring,” I joked, but the nugget of truth was there. Annalisa dying would land me in trouble. My task was to make sure she got the job done. Why? I had no idea. I wasn’t privy to that information that seemed to go against the flow of the tests. Whatever Ann’s importance was, it went beyond what my master thought I should know.

  
“Good, because the more we dawdle, the more the sand gets in places I wish to have never known about,” Ann muttered. Her hand was still full of electrifying energy. Ann looked off into the distance at something I imagined to be crawling along the walls. I could feel her eyes lock onto the shadows, as my senses picked up the sound of wings and gnashing of teeth from carnivorous beasts. A copper stench filled the air as Ann pulled me down by one of my beaded braids to whisper in my ear. “You did not feed the beasts enough, Miztli…”

  
“I fed them plenty; they just lack obedience,” was my response as I pulled back to my full height. My hand was already on the handle of my staff. The purple plasma illuminated the room in an almost hexed like glow. Lightning added to the purple light as it danced through the air and latched onto one of the beasts. The Shyrak screeched and howled, the current running through its body was too much for it to bear as Annalisa finished it off. The scent of the roasted beast was in the air, such a sickly aroma. Sighing, I nodded towards Ann and then at the pyramid. “Eyes on the prize. I’ll deal with the vermin once more.” I was quick to play my part—the twisting and turning of the lightsaber that twirled and cut through flesh and bone. Fighting is what I lived for, not digging up old antiques or finding history long since lost. It didn’t fit with me well when I was a padawan, and I would not bow to it now. When the last winged beast and twisted hound lay dead at my feet, I returned to my Ann and her locked pyramid of mystery.

The pyramid hadn’t changed since my little detour. Still locked and unwilling to share the secrets it held within. “So, now we know that the sacrifice of blood isn’t what it seeks. A pity, but that would have been obvious.” I rolled my shoulders in a shrug before placing my lightsaber at my belt.

  
“Blood and guts would be the first thing every two-bit so-called sith would have used, Miztli. When you’re trying to keep people out, it’s best not to have a key that everyone has access to,” Annalisa sighed. Her little nose wrinkled as the aroma of dead beast met her nostrils. “Now, this place smells even worse.”

  
“You’re in a catacomb filled to the brim with corpses, the sand itself is more than likely ancient sith.”

  
“And that doesn’t invalidate what I said. I want a bath. I want answers. I’m more than tired of this tomb, and its unwillingness to cooperate.” That rage of hers was building, something that was very amusing to see. That little pulse of excitement was wiggling its way back into my consciousness. “I’m not going to die on this planet because of this damn Holocron. I have a path. I’m going to take it.”

  
“And how are you going to do that, Ann? You can’t open it. It’s stuck. You’re going to be stuck in this disgusting tomb unless you manage to sneak out on a freight ship on it’s way to Nar Shaddaa, or worse. Hutta. Then what will you do, hmmm?” Anger, I wanted her anger. I liked that rage that she had within her that was always a delight to have her let loose. It was a dangerous game to play, one that ended up with pain, but the pleasure that came with it was so very worth it.

  
“Be quiet, or I’ll make you quiet.” Her words were so low like a growl as she marched up towards me to face me down, even if the height difference was laughable. Her 5’ft to my 6’3 - she was my Little Red. I knew that if I let my guard down and she meant me harm, she could deliver it.

  
“And how are you going to do that?” I growled back, even as her hand snaked up to grab at my throat, her hands trickling with electrifying force. “Are you going to kill me?” I leaned down, and let her apply that pressure knowing full well she was at a point of doing something. Did she imagine herself shocking me? Did she want to crush the life out of me in a moment of rage that would turn into regret later? The options gave me a rush. I saw her gaze narrow, felt her teeth grit. And in that one moment of unknowing and uncertainty, she let loose. But it wasn’t at me, oh no. Ann had let go of me in that instance. Annalisa directed all her rage towards the ancient pyramid, in the form of lightning streaks. It crackled beneath the intensity, and the intricate glowing lights from within it seemed to react in kind.

  
“Just open damn it!” Ann yelled, one last wave of power until she stopped. Smoke seemed to come from her in wisps as she calmed herself. But there was that smile. I could see it once more as she looked upon the pyramid, which had changed in its submission. The Holocron that had been sealed for over a millennium was now free, and hers.

  
Without missing a beat she willed the thing towards her with the force, letting it slip into her open palm with a growing grin of satisfaction. Eager hands ran over its surface as if looking for answers to things unknown. “It seems I’ve done the impossible.” Annalisa began. Her attention now on me, rather than her newfound prize.

“It seems you owe me thanks, more like,” I said. Ann scoffed, a mocking one at that. Her true intentions were clear to me.

  
“You know as well as I do that wasn’t your plan. And how could you know I wasn’t going to fry you?” Ann said.

  
I shrugged and grinned, “You'd be bored without me. Anyway, you owe me a celebration. I’ve been a good boy, and frankly a good luck charm in your endeavour. The least we can do is reenact our last shared lesson together? The oral test, I believe it was?”

  
“Oracle, it was an oracle. You idiot. But…” she drifted off and gave me the universal indicator to come closer. A hard-earned reward was in order.

**Chapter 2**

Sex, there was something marvellous about the whole thing. A time to let go and just please yourself, or if you weren’t a selfish bastard please your partner. I found myself living for that. While I enjoyed my pleasure, it was the feelings that erupted from my partner in crime for this quick dalliance that tended to edge me. Hearing a woman groan in delight, feeling her heart race and her breath hitch as her nerves danced to my tune. That was real power. True domination. When you mastered the art of fucking a bitch until she was nothing but cum and spasming muscle coming down from her climax, then you had it all.

  
“Are you just going to stand there or…” I cut off Annalisa’s words with my mouth. I was tasting the saltiness of her rage and the sweetness that laid there. I loved her lips, and this fierce, wagging tongue that was now in a battle with mine as my hands wandered. My hands felt at her arse, feeling what she had to offer before they moved up to her - and I’m incredibly biased in regards to this - more immaculate pieces. While the fine curves of her ass were something that had caused me distress due to distraction, her breasts were what caused me to pause on multiple occasions. Thick and heavy, yet still perky. When I had my cock between them, the clash between dark and white flesh had me purr. Ann had pink rosebuds that were her nipples I loved to suckle, bite and pinch with my fingers until she squealed and pouted at my teasing. But even if I admired her body, it was her facial features and fiery attitude that made me so aroused. Annalisa’s personality, her whole being was what drove me to want to bend her over the nearest flat object and fuck her until my cum leaked out of her pink cunt.

  
“The beasts may be back soon,” I said as I broke away from her lips. Thick lips she had, reddened and begging to be bitten. “And I want nothing more to fuck you until you can’t even ride the speeder back to the academy,” I growled. My hand had cupped her chin, and I could feel her breath on my thumb as I ran it across her mouth. Ann, being the firebrand I pegged her to be was soon licking on the digit and staring me down with her silver gaze.

  
“Then you best be quick, or you will remain hard and alone.” I felt her hand on top of my covered cock. Even the slight rubs were enough to have me let out the softest of sounds of anticipation. I could just turn her around and fuck her; my cock was near ready enough. But was she? I licked my lips as I thought upon it before agreeing.

  
“Turn around,” I demanded. Even twirling my finger on my hand to imitate the movement. “Brace yourself on the pyramid; it’s all it’s good for now.” Annalisa didn’t delay, though she was determined to keep her sultry gaze upon mine as she turned and planted her hands upon the old relic. Annalisa already spread her legs for me. I wagered in her head she knew what I wanted, and she was right - but I wanted the appetiser before I got to the main course.

  
Robes were useful in the fact they allowed for quick and easy access. May it be my own which was a two-piece and could easily access my cock, or Ann’s one piece, it didn’t matter. All it took was me to lift the hem of her robe, to reveal lovely legs, and her somewhat covered arse. A smirk found itself on my lips as I took on the design of her pants. She was never one for basic lingerie and instead enjoyed those designed to seduce or boost confidence. I had never asked Ann which it was with her, only that ripping them would be costly and she’d be rather angry with me for ruining yet another per of her undergarments.

  
“Don’t you dare,” she snapped as if on cue as my hand felt at her ass again. Beautiful globes she had. I remembered at the start of our little misadventure; they were a lot softer. Now the muscle was developing with each training session and means to survive. Her body was becoming a toned temple of seduction, and I planned to worship it.

  
“I wouldn’t dare,” I assured her. However, the look she gave me spoke of a woman who didn’t believe my words. Still, when my hand connected with her ass in a slap, the look lightened as a moan escaped her lips. “There are many other ways I can ruin them, however.” I grinned, as again, my hand connected with her ass. Sounds like this echoed out here, and hearing it repeat back to me had my cock demanding some sort of attention. Alas, it was a double-edged sword. The beasts would indeed arrive to investigate sooner or later, and I wished my cock to be wet and her cunt filled with my seed before they arrived.

  
“Stop teasing, Miztli.” Her words were hollow. I knew she enjoyed this. Every time my hand felt at her ass, there was newfound wetness. When my hand slapped the cheek, her pussy clenched and demanded something to fill it. I placed my hand flat between her legs and rubbed, curving my fingers to find the clit and give her much needed pressure. The wetness was my reward, the black fabric of her lingerie was already wet, and every time I rubbed there was more. “Miztli…” she gasped as I moved the material aside, and allowed a finger to tease at her entrance.

  
“Soaked already…” I whispered down at her. My finger continued to slide up and down her slit, daring to dip inside at any moment. “You should be ashamed of yourself, Imperial. An alien like me is making you wet.” My finger dipped inside of her, parting the tightness as I curved it inside. Another moan escaped her, and I felt her fingers clench just as much as her cunt was trying to keep my finger.

  
“S-shut up. Just fuck me.” Ann managed to get out. I just tutted in response. My finger continued its lone assault as it slipped in and out of her.

  
I cupped her face again and stared down into those lust-filled silver eyes. “Out here, you don’t get to tell me what to do. You don’t tell me what to do regardless. Imperial. I’ll fuck you how I want when I want. Yes?” Another finger slipped inside, and the speed quickened. I watched her squirm, refusing to let go of her gaze until. Her pussy was so wet now, and her skimpy black briefs destined for the trash. In and out, in and out. I could hear it. But this would be nothing once I finally had her. “Isn’t that right, Annalisa?” I said again. This time I withdrew my hand and looked upon the cum that decorated them before the other let go of her pretty little chin.

  
“Yes… I mean. Back, put it back. Please. You can’t just do that.” Oh, how flustered she was to have her toys taken away. So spoiled. I slapped her ass as a reward and tasted her pouting lips with my own. Another fierce battle of the tongues was drawn out as I pressed myself against her hard and let her feel my hard prick. Ann shivered when I ground into her and was the first to break away as she pushed back into me. “Please…I’ll be good. You can do whatever you want with me. Fuck me. Give me your cock. I can’t take this damned teasing anymore, you bastard.”

  
Such words, how could I say no to such a display of want? I was so hard as it were that the idea of just teasing Ann more was out of the question. I wanted to cum. If there was any other situation, there might have been a slow burn, but my desire demanded satisfaction. It took only a few shuffles of clothes to remove my cock from its prison. My prick was long, thick and the ridges that decorated it spoke of alien ancestry that was still unknown fully to me. Annalisa loved it; in fact, many women seemed to. May it be the ridges that rubbed the right spots or the simple heft of my cock that was more than enough to satisfy; it did not matter. Right now, what mattered was what was in front of me. I could have teased her more, had her squeal but I chose not to. Instead, the head of my cock pressed against her soaked cunt, running up and down to catch the much-needed lubricant before I started to delve into her heat.

  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Words I’ve repeated before time and time again with her. I had to catch my breath for a moment before I continued to push forward into her hot little cunt. As I did, there were curses from Ann, but also the rocking of her body as she moved back to meet me. Annalisa wanted my cock bad. When my hips finally met her ass, we shared a sigh of relief, one that didn’t last long as our lips met in the deepest of kisses. I savoured her taste just as much as I savoured that first elongated moan as I started to pull my cock out of her. Her pussy objected, it tightened around me and demanded that I stay, but the pleasure of it all was too great. A pace started, one that had my cock filling her cunt time and time again with deep quick-paced thrusts that had my lover almost crying. So hot, so tight. I moaned in delight as I bottomed out with a hard thrust, only to keep going.

  
My hands on her shoulders, I pulled her back to me as I continued to fuck her deeply. Though our robes were still in the way, the sound of our meeting was evident enough as was her pussy’s wetness. I loved that about Ann. If you fucked her good enough then you would know it easily just by the sounds her cunt made. Soaking wet and being pounded into submission as I continued to slap my hips into her ass. In and out, moans and groans. The sand below us was darker than the rest due to her cum that escaped her cunt. “You like that, don’t you?” I purred in her ear.

  
“Yes, oh, fuck, yes. Keep going!”

  
“Beautiful, you’re fucking beautiful,” I had to tell her. She needed to know how, when she was like this, there was nothing more impressive in my eyes. No woman could compare when she was nearing her well-earned orgasm. I wanted to reward her for a job well done, for achieving something no other had managed in getting that stupid Holocron. My right hand snaked to her tightness, and my fingers rubbed furiously at her clit as I pounded her. She couldn’t keep up. There was no meeting me halfway anymore, just her trying to keep herself upright with the aid of the pyramid as I ravaged her quim and clit. She was on the balls of her feet and panting so loud, her tongue at the side of her mouth as I delved in deep. Soon, so soon. I could feel her body tightening, feel that tension building in us both. Harder, my cock slapped in deep, knowing that her sweet spot was after past investigations. My thrust earned me the loudest whimper yet, a sure sign that I had found my mark. I continued to fuck that specific part, aiming my thick cock to rub her insides in such a way that every movement would give her that needed pleasure. It only took a few hard deep thrusts, and she was done. A long groan escaped her as she shivered and shook. I could feel her cunt clench on my prick; her wetness grew as she rode out her climax. I didn’t stop. In and out, I continued my assault on her quivering mess until I too let loose with one deep thrust into her deepest of places. I felt my cum fill her, felt it churn as I continued to fuck her cunt until it was a mess with my seed.

  
And then there was silence, or rather no words were to be shared between us. Panting and satisfied sighs were all we had as I remained lodged deep inside of the redhead. Annalisa, even with all her fire, seemed almost tamed as she rested her face on the slanted surface of the relic. This woman, with her fierce intellect and sharp tongue, seemed her one weakness or should I say ‘kink’ was domination in the bedroom. In all my eagerness, I looked forward to continuing playing my part as the dominant one in such games.

  
“You ruined my lingerie.” She finally managed to say. The fire was back, as well as that coy grin. “I’ll be sending you the bill for a replacement, Miztli.” My eyes rolled to the heavens; my response to her little quip was to pull free. Our joined mess spilt free, and any hope of salvation or a comfortable ride back to the academy that Annalisa may have was gone in that moment. “Bastard,” Ann uttered after a low gasp. Even now her pussy resisted in letting me go, just the slightest of soft tugs on my softening length.

  
“Insults after insults,” I tutted. “One would think after such a day, your spirits would be high. Opponents dead and buried, the Holocron in your satchel and then our little bonding session,” I wiggled my brows, and flashed a fanged grin as I wrangled my dick back into my pants. “We should be heading back. Zash will want your trinket. And Darth Thanaton will want to know all about your unlocking of the pyramid.” My master would want that trinket no doubt, and I wondered how that would affect us in the future. Part of me hoped that the result wouldn’t be us clashing in violence. Thanaton already had a dislike of Zash, and as his apprentice, this made me weary. Annalisa was more useful to me alive than dead, but the thought was there as was the worry. My little red, how I want you to stay alive.


End file.
